


So Long and Goodnight

by wrongiplier



Category: Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), r6s - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, mostly angst tho, r6s oc, rainbow six siege oc, rainbow six siege original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongiplier/pseuds/wrongiplier
Summary: a swedish operator with a difficult past follows a new path as she joins team rainbow. followed along by her esa/work partner, klas, helena ansgar will learn just how important life can be. on team rainbow, she makes sure not to waste her time, but because of her past, helena was just a ticking time bomb ready to explode as she hesitated to kill the next white mask.as the clock was ticking, the patience of the other operators were too. they began to lose trust in the new girl with ever hesitation she had with ending the life of a white mask. the only person who seemed to trust her was rook, the one who was always protecting her like a shield until her true plan came to light.
Relationships: Julien "Rook" Nizan/Reader, Julien “Rook” Nizan/ Helena “Life-line” Ansgar, Julien “Rook” Nizan/Oc, Julien “Rook” Nizan/Original Character, Julien “Rook” Nizan/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Life-line

OPERATOR FILES

NAME:  
Helena Vera Ansgar

CODENAME:  
Life-Line

BIRTHDATE:  
July 23, 1991

BIRTHPLACE:  
Stockholm, Sweden

AGE:  
26

HEIGHT:  
1.702 m (5 foot, 7 inches)

WEIGHT:  
62.142 kg (137 lbs)

ORGANIZATION:  
National Task Force (ONI)

PRIMARY LOAD OUT:  
MP5 Submachine Gun  
G36 Assault Rifle

SECONDARY LOAD OUT:  
P226 Pistol

UNIQUE GADGET:  
Booster

A proximity device shot from Life-Line's primary that blows up when an enemy steps into range. Originally, something that would be thrown, but with the help of operators Nomad and Echo, the gadget was fixed to help the safety of the user.

SECOND UNIQUE GADGET:  
[REDACTED]

PSYCHOLOGICAL REPORT:  
"Operator, Life-Line, is a secretive woman with plans all set up in her mind. Six's [Harry Pandey] psychological evaluation concluded that the girl relies on her emotional support dog and partner, Klas Ansgar [German Shepherd], due to a break-in+kidnapping from an unknown man. Because of that day, she developed an anxiety disorder and it seems that she has become shut off. Hopefully with some team training, the young girl will open up. As of right now, Harry wants to keep an eye on her to make sure she is okay. Operator Meghan 'Valkyrie' Castellano has set up a few extra cameras around the areas where she is most accommodated to. Valkyrie refuses to place one in Ansgar's dorm for privacy reasons (this is fine!). Other than that, Ansgar will fit in perfectly with the other operators, but she might need to prove herself worthy to some."

— Gustave 'Doc' Kateb : GIGN Operator and designated doctor for Team Rainbow

NOTES:  
"Life-Line is a great addition to Team Rainbow. I trust her with my life, and she trusts me. I know many of the other operators have taken a sort of unliking to her [Helena] during our field work, but I just don't think they understand her as well as I do. Both her and Klas [ESA] make a great team on and off the field. She cares for all of us, but she shows it in her own way."

— Julien 'Rook' Nizan : GIGN Operator

"Life-Line has shown too much mercy for a White-Mask Member. Every time she has come face to face with this one masked member, she freezes. She has shown us little to no care as the member has threatened to shoot the team to see how she'd react. Ansgar might have a good gadget, but you can't put any trust in her because she will get any of us killed in an instant."

— Eliza 'Ash' Cohen : FBI SWAT Operator


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena Ansgar is sent to a psychiatrist by order from her commander. This is the beginning of Helena’s journey for a better life and a better future, but she has no clue of it.

"Miss Ansgar! I'm glad you decided to come find the help you deserve," The man with the nicely cut beard walked into the waiting room where Helena Ansgar sat with her four year old german shepherd, Klas.

The dog let out a growl towards the man who was coming closer to his owner. "Klas, pfui," The Swedish woman sternly spoke to her partner/emotional support dog as she stood up, placing her right hand out. Helena's destined therapist let out a small chuckle. "A feisty one you got there..." The man began before shaking the hand of a woman he would soon be recruiting. "Dr. Harry Pandey, but I'm sure your commander has already informed you of me. Shall we go?" The psychologist gestured towards a brown door. Helena's heart beat became a bit sporadic, but with Klas by her side, he took notice and decided to lead the way for her. The blonde haired woman followed next to him closely as both the ONI officer and the doctor headed towards a room for their session.

Getting therapy was never on Helena's list because she knew she could handle herself. In reality, this wasn't truly a therapist appointment. This was all something the ONI Commander and Harry Pandey had planned for a better future. This was Helena's interview for her recruitment into Team Rainbow.

"Take a seat wherever you like. Get comfortable and make yourself at home," Harry spoke as he pointed towards a leather couch. Without missing a beat, Klas decided to jump up off the couch, waiting for his owner to do the same. "So, what did the commander tell you?" Helena questioned before sitting beside her partner in crime. Though Helena suffered with severe anxiety, she felt comfortable at the moment as she stroked the brown fur of Klas.

"Ehh.. Confidential.."

"Let me guess... Helena Ansgar was abducted from her home and hasn't been the same ever since?"

"Hmm... You hit the nail right on the head. I guess you truly can't hide information from a former cop."

"No, no, no! I'm still an officer on duty, but my focus is with the anti-terrorist group since my—"

Helena stopped before she could get any further. She couldn't tell anyone who or what she was hunting for. If she did, she would immediately be pushed back for the constant terrorist missions she has been on. For years, she had been searching for that one thing, but the hard part was taking the life of her prey.

"Since your what? Whatever you say stays in this room," Harry seemed so promising to Helena, but she was starting to wonder who this guy really was. Because of that, she decided not to tell the full truth to things. "Since my abduction," She lied straight through her teeth. "It's just been hard getting right back into things."

Harry nodded his head as he jotted down some notes. Though Helena's intentions were to hide the truth, Harry knew. He knew there was more to her story and he needed to know it— whether that be through interrogating her or getting others to keep a close eye on her. For now, he would just shoot a message to Valkyrie for some spying on his new recruit.

"Who abducted you?" Harry asked and he took notice of her body language. Her body was tense. The girl's shoulders didn't seem to move as she began to squeeze her hands together. Her eyes didn't dare blink as her mind was obviously running. "White masks." Harry quickly jot her answer down in his notepad. He figured there was someone within who had an interest in her. This girl was important for the team. "I think we should talk about your job with the ONI.. Have you heard about Team Rainbow?" Helena began to relax a bit as the new subject came up.

"Yes, the commander has mentioned me being in it with my gadget, but I don't see the point. I'm not special enough to be there."

"Well, I know a few people there and I think I could pull some strings for you.. Your commander told me about that gadget of yours and he was talking very highly about it. What's it called again?"

"Booster."

"Ah, yes. It makes sense. I'm sure it makes the terrorist fly off for sure. I think Rainbow would love that gadget.. So, what do you say? You want me to talk to them?"

Harry gave a good offer. It was something the girl couldn't just give up. If she got into Rainbow, she could actually work on her true gadget. Helena nodded her head, "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Good! I will talk to them today. I think we should do another one of these sessions in a couple of days. I will let your commander know where we will hold the next one. Helena, I am here to help you and I will make it my mission to make you feel okay."

"Thank you, Dr. Harry.. I will be seeing you."

Helena would never admit it out loud, but maybe this therapy thing wasn't the worse possible idea.


	3. Opening Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of joining Team Rainbow. Just a filler chapter.

Helena Ansgar had been going to her therapy sessions for a month and a half. Slowly, she began to feel okay and felt more confident to continue her plan to get into Team Rainbow.

Ever since her CTU, ONI, dropped their hunt for White Masks in Europe, Helena tried her hardest to fight the on growing terrorist group. She needed to get closer to the White Masks because they held something dear to her. Her life-line. She needed to end them any chance she could and her only way to do it successfully was to join Rainbow.

The start of the Swedish girl's day was filled with constant planning. Today was the day she and K-9, Klas, would be joining the counterterrorist unit. Helena would be the first of her CTU to join and hopefully not the last. Her mind never stopped running with situations and outcomes until she entered the private area that was heavily fortified with security guards.

Driving up to the closed gate, Helena rolled down her window as she stared in the face of a guard. He kept a straight face as his head shifted between Helena and Klas. The man couldn't be any older than fifty and it was evident from the white hairs that were quickly peaking through his once fully black locks. Klas let out a growl as he kept an eye on the guard.

"Who are you?"

"Helena Ansgar... The address was sent to me by the ONI."

The man who stood their stared holes into the girl's face. She could tell something was wrong since the gate wasn't opening. Was she in the wrong place? Helena began to notice her heart beat was getting faster and she was attempting to slow her breathing like she had learned in her therapy sessions.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises," The guard spoke sternly. Helena looks down at a paper in her console. The scribbled handwriting of her commander's read the address that she was currently at. She knew she wasn't wrong. "You're going to let me in or I will find a way to get in myself. Your choice..." Helena was a stubborn girl and could never admit that she was wrong. In this moment, she knew she was right and she had to stand her ground.

The male didn't seem to like the words that left the blonde girl's mouth as he pulled out a black hand gun from his side holster. Pointing it towards the girl, he made sure to cock it in hopes the girl would flee in fear, but Helena didn't even flinch at the sight. Klas, who sat in the passenger seat, was getting agitated by the second as a low growl came from his throat. The growl grew into a bark to scare off the man and protect his partner, but as the man pointed the gun towards the K-9, that's when Helena became hostile.

As if on cue, Helena reached out her car window hurriedly to grab the hand gun. Grabbing the barrel of the gun, she made sure to push with force to make the man point at the sky. The guard was alarmed for sure as the gun went off with a pop. The gunshot easily made the two of their ears ring, but they appeared as if it didn't do anything.

"Jerry! Let the girl in! You'll get yourself killed this way!" A familiar voice boomed through an intercom that was attached to the gates that separated Helena from Team Rainbow. The guard whose name was apparently Jerry scoffed as he hit a random button on a remote. Helena glared into the man as she snatched her hand away from the gun then allowed herself to get back into her car. "Thanks... Jerry," The girl spoke in a monotone voice as she continued her journey to get to Rainbow.

__

Helena's once smiling face quickly changed to a look of pure anger and betrayal. She stared at the man who was always at her therapy sessions. Harry Pandey stood dumbfounded at the change of emotions in the girl. Maybe he hadn't fully thought his plan out thoroughly and maybe Operator Doc was right in telling him this wouldn't work. "Let's go, Klas. Maybe we weren't suppose to be here," Helena spoke in a cold tone as she shot Harry down with a stare that could kill millions. As she turned on the balls of her feet, Harry shot his hand out in a grabbing motion before he began speaking quickly, "Miss Ansgar! Please, hear me out!" Harry tried to look for the right words to say to the Swedish police officer. He didn't want to lose a good operator for his foolish mistakes. "Every session I have with my operators are strictly confidential! We have been observing you for year with the ONI. Your commander has been planning this with us for months because he wanted to give you this challenge!" As Harry spoke frantically, Helena stopped in her trails to listen.

"So, you're telling me those sessions were fake?"

"No, of course not. I am truly here to help you. We used your therapy sessions to get to know your psyche. I also wanted to make sure you were suited for Rainbow. Your commander told of us of your trauma and we wanted to make sure that wouldn't interfere."

"We?"

"Doc... Gustave Kateb. He is a fellow operator here at Rainbow and he understands to keep these sessions a secret from others. If you stay with us, he will be helping you along the way as well as me. I want to keep these sessions going, so I understand you and use that for my own studies."

Helena became hesitant at the moment. She knew deep down that Harry and many of the operators wouldn't understand her work ethic at this time, but she couldn't let that bother her now. She needed to go on with her goal of being in Rainbow. "Fine. I will join you under one condition... You'll allow me to work on my gadget to make it more likable for me," Helena turned back towards the now relieved Harry. She pushed her hand out towards the man as he quickly took it within his own. "I find there's no need to fix your gadget, but if you insist, I won't stop you. We have a deal, Miss Ansgar."

__

The office of Six, or Harry as he likes to be called, was stacked high with books. From Helena's observation, many of the books were on psychology, wars, and even a few literary classics. She had to admit it was something beautiful with the way that the sun shone through the palladian windows. The whole room screamed Harry's whole spunky, yet intelligent personality.

Helena walked around the large office, staring up at the many things that line the walls. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't fascinated. She also couldn't lie and say that she didn't love to decorate or that she hated art. She absolutely loved it and Harry took note of that.

While she was busy with that, Klas sat in front of Harry as he held a squeaky ball. The director of Rainbow is said to be a man of brains and spoke on an intellect level, but when an animal entered the room, it seemed that the years of education he had flown straight out his beautiful palladian windows.

"Does Klas want the ball? Does he really want the ball?" Harry spoke in a weirdly high voice as Klas kept barking loudly to answer him. "Go get it, boy!" Harry then rolled the ball on the floor and Klas clumsily ran to chase it. "You know..." Helena began as she turned towards her new boss. "He's going to tear that ball up and you'll never be seeing that thing again." The girl knew her dog just like she knew the back of her hand. If living with the truly rambunctious german shepherd didn't mean anything, Helena doesn't know what would.

"Ah, he's perfectly fine, Miss Ansgar, or should I call you Operator Life-line now?" A small smirk appeared on the director's face. He felt accomplished for recruiting a new strong woman onto the team who could open up doors for all the operators.

"I haven't been called that in years.." Helena reminisced on the times before her sudden abduction. It had seemed that night really played a big part on the way she acted now. She remembered how she use to be full of life and felt like nothing in the world could hurt her. But that dreaded night truly showed her that not everyone can be trusted. From that day forward, Helena became closed off. She started to take risks that she normally wouldn't take and joining Rainbow is definitely one of them. "Yeah, let's stick with that," Helena nodded her head. She had to be more open and more daring. Rainbow would be her way to do that, even if it meant risking her life.

"Well, Life-line, welcome to Rainbow.. Your new home."


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new start. Helena is introduced to Julien ‘Rook’ Nizan— a French operator in the Rainbow Facility. Her trust in him is unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for my long absence as I tend to get a bit weird when writing. It usually takes me a lot of time to work fanfics out. I hope you like this chapter and I’ll be working on some more chapters soon. Thank you for all the kudos and reads :)

⠀⠀ ⠀"This tour is coming to an end, but I want to show you your designated load-out station," Harry spoke proudly. You could just tell how Harry felt about the Rainbow facility as a whole just by the little bump in his step. The facility was magnificent and full of things for everyone to do. From the outside, it just looked like a big metal building, but on the inside, it was filled with something for everyone.

⠀⠀ ⠀"This is your designated locker!" Harry stopped in his tracks, hitting a metal cage on its railing. Helena's eyes grew wide at the sight of it. She was just expecting one of those small rectangular lockers from high school that you could never fit anything in just right. "Now, I know it looks empty right now, but I'm sure you can fill it up in no time," The heart of the man felt full as he seemed to pull out the old, happy Helena. From their many therapy sessions, he took note of the frown she always wore. It caused the girl to slump down in the chair she would sit in and overall, she looked less confident in her ability to do anything. Today was different and Harry could see by her straight posture and the new sparkle in her eye. That was the Helena he hoped to see more of.

"Thanks, Harry... I appreciate everything you've done for me so far."

"I would never let one of my operators down. You're all family to me... Speaking of family! Here at Rainbow, trust is important. You'll all be working on the field together, so not only will you need some type of chemistry with the other's, you need to have trust in one another. Our recruits have a mandatory trust exercise with Specialist Rook. It'll take place at the shooting range at three... I have full belief that you'll be there on time, Miss Ansgar."

⠀⠀ ⠀ Life-line was used to the trust exercises. She recalled the many years of going through scenarios with new recruits. Helena was usually seen as a leader by everyone in the ONI. She was even named second in command by her commander. He trusted her and she trusted him. Trust was a foreign subject to the girl at one point in her life. Helena and her younger brother, Vincent, use to fend for themselves when they were younger. Their mother was murdered in cold blood by a White Mask. Vincent was fifteen at the time and Helena was only seventeen. Hearing that news was heartbreaking, but the Ansgar sister had to be strong for her brother because after their mother passed away, their father started to disappear until he finally just went missing. Well, missing for Vincent... For Helena, she knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. 

⠀⠀ ⠀ The only thing Helena Ansgar needed to worry about now was her training to continue her journey into Rainbow.

__

⠀⠀ ⠀ After a few hours of Helena learning her way around the facilities, she made her way to the shooting range. It wasn't any different from the one at the ONI facilities. Pitch dark with luminous lights shining in certain areas. The room was empty apart from the one person who hadn't even notice Helena and Klas' arrival.

⠀⠀ ⠀ It wasn't long until a bark from Klas echoed through the shooting range, alarming the other person who was only about ten feet away. Helena figured this was the infamous Rook she was told about and decided to close in the distance between them. Once coming face to face, Helena kept a straight posture to show a certain police formality. Shoving her hand forward, the man in front of the blonde woman quickly took it with a smile.

⠀⠀ ⠀"Julien Nizan. Everyone knows me as Rook and you must be Helena Ansgar— the new recruit," Rook spoke with a cheerful tone. It wasn't something Helena truly used to, but she liked this man's spirit. The dark, dreary shooting range began to light up a bit more with his presence. "And who might this baby be?" Helena let out a slight laugh as she watched Julien playing with the young german shepherd. His once smooth and modulated voice became high-pitched and full of pure energy as he rubbed the belly of Klas. It was surprising seeing just how quickly Klas warmed up to the new person. Ever since Helena's abduction, Klas had always kept an eye on people. He'd often make other's think he would attack them if they got any closer to his partner, so Helena always had to make sure that didn't happen. With one word, Klas would calm down, but Helena did not need to say it now as he laid on his back, wriggling as Julien playfully scratched his stomach.

⠀⠀ ⠀ It was never a sore sight to watch a man who came from a strong military background to turn into a melting mess over a dog. Helena had seen it multiple times from her commander and her former co-workers. Klas just made these men act like little boys who were finally able to get their first pet. Klas proved that these military men still had some innocence to them.

⠀⠀ ⠀ A rare smile lingered onto the blonde girl's lips as she looked down at the two. Her heart was soft at the sight and her eyes definitely told Julien that. "This is Klas. He's my partner from Nationella Insatsstyrkan. My comman— Former commander thought it would be a good idea to bring him along for the journey," The woman bent down next to her best friend and began to scratch his neck. Though Helena tried her hardest to keep a cold exterior, she couldn't help but feel happy with Klas in sight. It seemed that only that rambunctious canine kept a light in her life.

⠀⠀ ⠀'Be careful, älskling... Remember your goals,' A deep Swedish voice played in Helena's head as she closed her eyes. The woman held her breath as she unintentionally balled her fist. The short silence from Helena caught the german shepherd's attention. With a quick yelp, he jumped up on his hind legs, making sure not to scratch Helena with his nails. This was a regular occurrence in Helena's life— reliving through her abduction. She swore to herself that this wouldn't happen on her first day at the facility, but life seemed to always throw a curveball her way.

⠀⠀ ⠀ Julien was prepared for this to happen. Gustave had told Rook a handful of times to let Klas do his job and to stand back. Rook promised Doc that he would let it be, but as the event unfolded right in front of him, he was quick to forget. The French Operator placed his hand on the woman's shoulder and looked right at her. Her eyes were shut tight, her fingernails were gnashing into the palm of her hands, and her face was glowing red. The soft whines of Klas trying to grab Helena's attention echoed in Rook's head as he swiftly glided her towards the table where his things laid.

⠀⠀ ⠀"Helena, listen," Julien swiped his trauma plates off the table, allowing the panicked operator to sit. "Breathe.." The blonde man's head became scattered as he tried his hardest to get the girl in front of him to find peace. His hand slid off her shoulder, falling to grab her balled up hands. As gentle as he could, Julien pried her hands open, placing his gloved hand in hers. Her other hand became relaxed as she squeezed tightly onto Rook's hand. She gasped loudly for her first breath of air in the past minute— allowing the glowing red on her face to subside. Once the Swedish Operator found peace, her canine partner became calm sitting to the side.

⠀⠀ ⠀ No words left Helena's mouth as she steadied her breathing, her hand still holding onto Julien's. That voice in her head was gone, but the memory of what happened wasn't fading. There was no doubt in her mind that she would hear that voice again... But, hopefully, on her terms.

⠀⠀ ⠀ She could see it now. Face to face with the man who took her sanity. That man had a death wish upon him and he lived on to make sure Helena Vera Ansgar would suffer.

⠀⠀ ⠀ Pulled out of her thoughts, Helena began to notice just how off-track she was. With blue piercing eyes full of wonder looked upon her, she silently wished that no questions would be asked.

"Uhh..." Her hand slipped out of Rook's as she tried to ignore everything that happened. "Let's get back to work..."

__

"It's simple, mon ami!" The cheerful French voice rang in the Swedish operator's ears. Helena might've been used to these trust exercises, but this one... This one was something she's never experienced before. "Just put your finger on the trigger and pull. It'll be fine. Trust me."

"Julien, this doesn't seem safe..."

"I trust that this ceramic plate will stop that bullet. I don't do this because I have to, Helena. No, I do this because I want to. I trust anyone that walks through those doors who are willing to work here. You're here for a reason and I trust that. So... Pull the trigger and don't think too hard about it."

⠀⠀ ⠀ The feelings in the room were intense as Helena stood ten feet away from Rook with a gun pointed towards his chest. She could hear her heart violently pump blood throughout her veins. 'Julien Nizan is crazy,' Her mind kept repeating those words as she prepared herself. The eye contact between the two operators never ceased. Helena took a deep breath in, pulling down the hammer of the pistol.

⠀⠀ ⠀ Trust... Vincent put full trust in Helena once their mother tragically died. Trust... Helena trusted her father to be there for them after that day. Trust... Their father had trusted someone way beyond their understandings at the time. Trust... Helena wanted so badly to trust her father, but it got harder. Trust... Broken in two, never to be seen again in the Ansgar family. Helena gritted her teeth at the word trust, her index finger slipping down to the trigger. Though she trusted Rook, she knew why she was here. She had a personal mission and no one could help her on this. It was only Helena Ansgar and she had to make sure it stayed that way.

⠀⠀ ⠀ Julien could see something change in Helena's eyes. Though he didn't know her well, he could easily tell she was hiding everything from the world. The small sparkle she had in her eyes was gone. They were empty— completely dark. In ways, Rook feared her.

BANG!

⠀⠀ ⠀ The ceramic plate shattered, tumbling towards the floor. Everything was silent. Julien still stood tall, taking in what he learned about the new recruit. She looked lifeless as her finger stayed on the trigger— close to a zombie. Something was inside her that took control of her body. Helena Ansgar was ruthless and this small exercise only proved it. Julien promised himself to keep Helena safe here at Rainbow. One way or another, he would learn what she truly was here for.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? I trust you, Helena, and I hope you feel the same about me."


End file.
